


Tease

by liquor (pleasepleaseme)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasepleaseme/pseuds/liquor
Summary: I’m a fucking idiot .





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> indents are broken once again . sorry everyone .

There was no noise in the countryside except for the buzzing of locusts and the daily event of the screeching roosters’ wake up call that erupted along with the sun’s arrival. There wasn’t any distraction, or any sort of form of life or civilization for miles, either. But that was good for a band that was trying to make an album that couldn’t afford to be less than perfect. In 1975, Queen had just about reached that point in their career; and they moved themselves into the middle of absolutely nowhere to make sure that it be done. It wasn’t their choice, of course, to be put in such a boring, unfamiliar place like this. It was mostly their management, which only consisted of a man named Jim and a lesser man called Paul, assuring that A Night At The Opera be released no later than December of that year. The couple of men were even weary about you coming along. They both had their doubts in the quartet of men keeping their hands to themselves. Regardless, you did help write songs, and very well. Brian happened to fancy you, too.   
You felt the same, and the two of you mostly kept it a secluded issue; as it seemed the most respectful thing to do. Brian wasn’t much of a flashy type of guy anyways. You appreciated how reserved he was, always responsible. He insisted upon bringing you along; it wasn’t like him to not be looking after you. Jim, tired of arguing, agreed warily; Paul not seeming to care much entirely, but still throwing you harsh glares every now and then. Brian didn’t think he’d be able to survive such a lifeless place without you there. First impressions of building proved to be no picnic for the band upon arriving. Roger stepped out of the car with an immediate attitude, as always. He ranted on about it not even resembling a recording studio in any sense; but he was wrong. It was a large enough brick house for living quarters, and it had a slightly smaller section attached to the side, which served as the place where, ‘the magic happens’, according to Paul.   
John didn’t seem to mind it, but he probably wouldn’t have spoken his mind much about it if he did. Freddie didn’t speak upon arriving and examining the house from afar. He looked at it like it had potential, and started scratching down lyrics almost as fast as they’d got there. Brian simply gave the structure a raise of his eyebrows, like he didn’t expect much to be there in the first place. You, on the other hand, didn’t mind it. You thought a change of scenery was actually exciting, and you didn’t care where you were located as long as you had Brian by your side. Already, small parts of potential lyrics began to buzz around in your head as Paul lead the four of you around the house. You didn’t pay attention much, but perked up when you heard your name.   
“(Y/N), there isn’t a room for you here; but the couch is always open.” Paul grinned. Sighing a little, you nodded. The couch was more than okay for you, but it was insulting to be talked to like this by Paul. You never got a good vibe off of him. You weren’t even entirely sure why Fred kept him around.   
“Right, okay; give the only girl in the house the living room to attend to her personal business.” You snarked back at the man. Brian simply couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Alright, no, that’s bullshit. Do I have a room?”   
“Well, yes, of course, you’re the guitarist. You’re important enough to have a room, I think.” Paul responded. Brian sneered and wrapped an arm around you. “Great. She’ll be staying with me, then.”   
The rest of the band groaned.   
“Of course she’s staying with him!” Roger protested sarcastically. John rolled his eyes and gave Brian a knowing look. He knew that Brian fancied you, but he wasn’t actually sure of your situation. Freddie couldn’t help but giggle. “My apologies, (Y/N). I promise you when we get back I’ll buy you a whole damn house to make up for this mess.”  
“I’ve got that covered.” Brian smiled, but not for long. Freddie snorted. “Right. I’ll just send you the money later.”  
“Are you sure you want to do that? Won’t she be a bother?” Paul gawked At Brian. The taller man simply shook his head. “Nope; I’ve already decided. She’s far too important... more than you, anyways... May I see my room now?”   
Brian stood impatiently, and Paul eventually sighed and gave in.   
“So, you’re telling me that those two get to room together while I’m stuck with no tele?” Roger complained.  
“They don’t have anything else to do either, Roger. That was the whole point of coming out here.” John explained.   
“You know what they have to do. It’s completely inappropriate!”  
“This isn’t a school field-trip, Roger. Don’t be such a bore. Let the children have fun.” Freddie smirked. The room you and Brian shared was located upstairs. The other two bedrooms up there were occupied by Freddie and Roger. Freddie, of course, got the largest. John’s room was downstairs. The rest lingered in their assigned quarters, and so you and Brian had some time to unpack. Sitting down on the bed, Brian’s eyebrows raised. It squeaked. He slightly bounced up and down and it did it again.   
“Hear that?”   
You sat down next to him and sighed. “I could swear it’s on purpose.”  
He smiled and put a hand on your thigh. “Well, whatever it is, it isn’t going to stop me, perfect girl.” 

Later on in the day, everyone was gathered around in the recording studio. Few ideas went around on the first day, most wanting to work on personalizing things. You sat bored in a chair behind the glass while the boys talked inside where the actual instruments were. You were the only one behind the console. Brian wasn’t paying much attention to what the other guys were saying, but instead decided to focus on you. A lollipop hovered daintily in your mouth, and you sure were putting on a show with it for your boyfriend. He couldn’t take his eyes off you; the way you purposefully made it pop, made sure he knew how hard you were sucking it, letting your mouth fall open every so often, and even just swirling you’re tongue around it innocently. Brian was annoyed, but couldn’t help but to be greatly turned-on by the sight. He cursed the thought of rock ‘n’ roll and the stupidly tight jeans it forced him to wear. Adjusting himself, he felt his face heat up.   
You were deliberately teasing him right in front of his band-mates when you knew he was supposed to be getting work done. Everything about the sight drove him crazy. At this point, the three men around him were lost in conversation, and Brian had no idea what it was about. He quickly paced out of the recording room and into the console room, quietly shutting the door behind him. The boys didn’t seem to notice. Brian glared down at you with a warning look.   
“Stop it.” He commanded simply. You grinned up at him and batted your eyelashes as mock-innocent as you could.   
“What ever do you mean?”   
Before you could even process it, Brian had picked you up. Your legs were wrapped around his waist and your arms hung loosely from his neck. He spent absolutely no time waiting before entangling his mouth with yours as he carried you, but made the mistake of setting you directly onto the control console. You were sat directly onto a button, which conveniently let everyone in the instrument room hear you. They could’ve seen you, too, but hadn’t been paying attention up until now. Of course Brian hadn’t paid any attention to the guys or where he’d placed you. He couldn’t take it anymore. Disgusted groans of protest erupted from the room on the other side of the glass as sounds of you and Brian making out played throughout the room.   
“Do these people not have any self-control? We can hear you!” Roger snarled.   
“And see you.” Freddie added. The three other members of Queen now stood staring at the two of you, having completely forgotten what they had been arguing about minutes ago. Brian pulled back only to chuckle at the others’ annoyance. You giggled as well.  
“You’d think they’d be tired or something by now; they were going at it like rabbits earlier.” John commented casually. He’d heard the bed squeaking like mad even from his room downstairs. The other two boys had been outside. Freddie was flustered, giggling at the ordeal, but knew that they seriously did have to get started on the album.   
“Right, then. I suspected something was going on with you two. Let the grown-ups to their own devices, will you darlings?” Freddie called.   
“We won’t be long.” You giggled. Brian stepped out of the way and you hopped off the control panel. You headed for the door, but Brian lingered as he pressed the button one more time, addressing his band.   
“Yes, we will.”   
He winked before stepping out of the studio with you. 

The three men stood in awe after the two of you had left, unsure really of what to say.   
“That was fucking unbelievable. You all wouldn’t let me bring even one girl here.” Roger growled.   
“You couldn’t stick with one girl if you tried.” John snorted.  
“I could too!” Roger yelled back.  
“Roger, my dear, you and I both know you’d get bored and be rid of her in an hour. She’d be stranded in the country-side and we’d have a lawsuit on our hands.” Freddie purred, “Now, can we please, get on with the discussion regarding our music?”  
Brian practically dragged you through the house, disturbing Paul, who sat smoking in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. He frowned, and almost made some smart remark, but kept it to himself. Instead, he simply scowled and waited for it to go away. Meanwhile, as the two of you practically raced through the house, you couldn’t keep your hands off of each-other. The once silent building was filled with small, breathy moans of excitement. Brian seemed happy with a sense of desperation. However, he hadn’t let you off the hook for teasing him earlier. You were brought into his room and practically shoved down onto the bed after he’d fumbled around with the rusty door lock. The bed, of course, squeaked loudly, but you were used to it after hearing it so much earlier. Brian turned back to you as he paced back and forth.   
His intense eyes watched you like a hawk from above as he examined you.   
“You just couldn’t wait, could you? You just had to have me then. Do you have any idea what you did to me out there? Right in front of all of my band-mates?” He spoke, and his voice was sturdy and smooth. At this point, as you were laid on the bed, he stood at the end and took hold of your ankles, dragging your body downward toward him. You giggled and your face turned a bright red. “Brian! Paul’s gonna hear us!” You exclaimed, trying to be quiet. The taller man loomed over you and grinned before bending down a little.   
“That didn’t seem to bother you earlier, little woman.”  
“They were all outside, Brian.”   
“Trust me, honey. They weren’t.”  
“Everyone? And you knew that?”  
“Every minute of it.”   
Brian kissed you intensely before standing back up fully to unbuckle his belt. If he were being honest, he did like the fact that the rest of his band was around to know what he was doing with you. He wanted them to know for sure who you belonged to. He couldn’t express with words god much it pissed him off whenever Roger tried to get in your pants with some graphically terrible attempt at flirting. Thank God John had just gotten recently married. And Freddie had Mary at this point. But Brian wasn’t taking any chances. Weakly, you sat up and slid your wet panties down from below your dress, and simply took them off, tossing them somewhere at least near your suitcase. You weren’t given anymore time to take off your dress, or even your socks for that matter, before Brian was already on top of you. He grabbed hold of one your legs, letting you know that you couldn’t close your legs even if you tried.   
He’d already shoved down his trousers and whatever was underneath, and now his leaking dick was held lazily in his other palm. He began sucking on your neck breathily, but something about the way he smiled made you feel uneasy. Like he knew something that you didn’t. He was leaving hickeys all around your throat, something that he rarely did above the collarbones. You let your hands entangle loosely in his hair as you mewled beneath him, your head hanging backwards as to allow him better access. The rest of the boys would see them later, and you both knew that.   
“Sorry, pretty little lady,” Brian finally decided to speak between heavily breaths, “I’ve got to get back to work.”   
And at first, you were confused about what he meant, and then, you felt him slowly begin to enter you from below. You practically squealed at his size.   
“Naughty girls don’t get fingers first.” Brian grinned as he slowly pushed more of himself into you. Biting your lip, you fought against screaming. “Brian...” You managed to protest in a broken moan.   
“Whores don’t need preparation, do they? That’s exactly what you were acting like in that studio.”  
He shook his head slightly before he began finally thrusting in and out of you. You squirmed beneath him. And then you felt your heart stop as you heard the front door open and then shut. The sound of three boys laughing and joking from downstairs filled the air ominously.   
“Sounds like everyone’s going to hear just what a good little whore you are.” Brian smirked. It was then that you remembered just how loud the bed was squeaking beneath you. Of course, everyone else could hear it.  
“You don’t want to go up there just yet.” Paul warned the others downstairs, disgusted.   
“Jesus, they’re still at it? Unbelievable. I’m going back outside.” Roger complained. Something flashed in Freddie’s eyes that the other boys couldn’t identify. He tried to hide his giddy smile, but couldn’t. “I’m not.” He said simply before turning toward the stairs.  
“Are you joking?” Roger asked rhetorically, wide-eyed.  
“Freddie, you can’t do that. Why would you want to?” John reminded. It was too late; Fred was already half-way up the stairway. Roger thought for a moment before speaking. “The hell he can’t. I’m joining him.” He mumbled, tossing the cigarette that he had in his hand into the sink before going to follow Freddie.   
“We all have to live here, you know.” John called after them. “I’m going outside.” He said simply.   
“Good idea; I’ll join you.” Paul said quickly, standing up. John did not like the sound of that. John didn’t like Paul at all, for that matter.  
“On second thought, wait up guys.” John smiled before joining the two at the top of the steps. Paul left the house with a frustrated sigh. What a bunch of freaks.   
Upstairs, the three boys crowded around Brian’s bedroom door, listening intently.   
“Do you two have any idea how insane this is?” John asked nervously in a low tone.   
“Oh, shut up, Deacy; don’t be so dull.”   
Freddie dismissed John’s warning easily. He’d done weirder things.   
“Yeah, would it kill you to have some fun once in a while?” Roger smirked.  
“If this is what you two call fun, I’d hate to see what bores you.” John rolled his eyes.   
Meanwhile, you and Brian had both heard the trio travel upstairs, but you couldn’t make out what they were saying under the stupid squeaking of the bed. Brian hadn’t even slowed his pace, and last thing you wanted was for the rest of the boys to hear your moaning, but you had to admit the feeling was pure adrenaline. You covered your mouth with your hand, desperate not to make any sound. Brian smiled and tore your wrist away from your face, holding it down on the bed.   
“Don’t even think about it, pretty little lady. I want them to know who you belong to.” Brian practically growled.   
“B-Brian, they’re gonna hear me!” You whined.   
“If only she knew.” John smirked from the other side of the thin, oak door. Roger elbowed him, but snickered with Freddie about it anyways.   
You managed to keep quiet for the most part, and Brian wasn’t having it.   
“They’re all listening to you, you know. I bet those filthy idiots are getting off to you right now.” Brian said to you, barely above a whisper. You didn’t respond. You couldn’t. Brian decided to speed up and thrust harder into you. It took all you had not to make noise. You were biting your lip so hard it almost drew blood.   
“Why don’t you tell them who you belong to, hmm?” Brian began to thrust harder into you, and you couldn’t help but to moan loudly in surprise.   
The boys outside the door almost applauded.   
“Lucky bastard.” Roger grumbled, shaking his head a little.  
Brian grinned. “Tell them. Go ahead.” Brian was close, and you could tell. It was getting harder for you to stay quiet, because you were dreadfully close as well. You shook your head frantically.   
“Go on. Let them know who owns you. Tell them.” Brian commanded. You shook your head once more. Brian, fed up, thrusted harder and didn’t let up. Breathlessly, you were forced to yell out his name until the both of you finished not long after. Brian emptied himself out into you and you climaxed with one last scream of his name. Afterward, as he sat beside you and pulled his pants back on, he laughed and shook his head.   
“I’m never going to hear the end of this; you know that?”   
“‘Brian!’” The three boys outside the door mockingly exclaimed in a crude high tone before dissolving into giggles like schoolgirls.


End file.
